


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7
Genre: 1970s music, 70s music, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, And Failing Miserably, Awkward Kissing, Cute Kim Yugyeom, Dramedy, Gay Jaebum, Happy Ending, Hippies, Homophobia, Im Jaebum | JB In Love, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, M/M, Me Trying To Be Historically Accurate, Minor Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Im Jaebum | JB, Punk Im Jaebum | JB, Queer History, Questioning Yugyeom, Romantic Comedy, Shy Kim Yugyeom, Underage Kissing, Values Dissonance, Work In Progress, takes place in America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**10:34 AM**

"You going to the party weekend?"

Yugyeom pauses for a brief second,looking around for a bit before awkwardly shaking his head."You know that I'm not really a party person!"He says defensively as Youngjae gives him a disappointed look."There's always so many people there!"


End file.
